What Should I Do To Get Out
by kenzie10
Summary: This story is based on a true story and is fun and lovely its about a gurl who is lead into the wrong path in life.Well I'll just sit back and relace I hope you like it a whole lot


Author's Note:Hi im keona Wilson new to Fan Fiction.  
>Im happy to be apart of this site because I love to write stories of all sorts of favorite stories to write are romace stories oh and also if you would like to recamend a story for me to write that would be nice. So here I am going to write a story hopfuly every one will love my story plz leave comments.<p>

Story Dedicated Too:The Book Some One To Love Me

What Should I Do To Get Out!

Boom Boom Boom on the door sounded as if some one wasthrowing stones at the up Aliza is all I could hear as my soft fluffy pillow coverd myears from the loud got so loud that I got out of bed an ran to the door as I was lookingthrew the peep hole I yelled"who is it".Finally you came to the door its marya girl open the door its cold and their is ice cicles hanging from the roof top and the rug so soaked that it started to smell like fritos."So what I dont controle the weather" Aliza mummbled under breath."Ok so what do you want marya" well first off dont catch an attitude with miss misy and what are you doing sleeping at 1:30 on a Friday and its the first day of Summer girl get up and get dress weir goingto a block what should I wear Marya well I knew you would ask thats why I brung this it was a short blood red top with dark red rose petals and the top stoped right above my belly button and the skiny jeans were black with reddimonds and four rose petals on each pocket.

Well,when I put the out fit on it fited me so tight and but then I put my shoes,jewlry,and make-up on Marya said "weir going to get lots of attention".Now we need to leave before were to late ok Marya was driving and I was the passenger her car was an 2011 Honda dealers it was a hott red like hott tamalies and had red and black flames on the side we drove for about ten min because the party was on beach way parcked about a block a way because she did not want to be apart of the traffic at the end of the we first walked into the party there were boys drulling as we walked past I thought it was just when we sat down at the bar the bar tender offerd us a drink so I said"diet coke plz" and Marya said"fruit punch plz" this party had alot of under aged kids so their was not any achohol offerd even though there were a few adults a while to teen aged boyz asked us would you two ladies like to dance ahh no thank you why you girls gotta be so mean yall are about 12 or thirteen right yeah so what well were 14 and we dont want any boy friends any time soon we just want to have woa who said any thing about boy friends we just want to dance well in that cace ok then lets party as in Marya daced with the boy named Ryan and me on the other hand daced whith Damian he was nice looking he wore a black shirt with black skiny jeans and black we danced I laid my head on his shoulder and he helled his hands around my waist I didn't mind him holding me so close but then I started to feel uncomfortabol when he reached out for a kiss I ran to the ladies runing behind me yelling girl what was that all about well umm I'v never kissed a boy so what an so what Damian tried to kiss me and I dont even know him like that going to walk out here calm and say sorry for the inconvenince but we have to leave ok ok as we walked out they were know where to be found .So sience it was geting late we left a little early.

capter two,Are The Boys Who They Say They Really Are...

Well I texted my mom and toled her I was on my way home said Aliza ok girl let go its cold and raining again got into her car butt it wouldn't start at all so we more gas in butt it still did not later I'll say about ten min the boyz pulled up in there car and say hay want a ride home myfriend and I look at look at each other and laughed and said "yes of cource".When we got in the car the seats were black leather and really nice they asked us where do you wanna go umm well we wanna gonna go to south view on 5th street at the brick house ok .So we rode but when we came to my street they did not stop hay what are you doing you missed my street I know we want to just show you our hide out is that ok with yall wide was when my mom texted me and said be home by ten o clock I texted her back and said I may be one min was when we pulled up to this old worn out garage far in the woods we all got the car and went into the building Marya was like man I dont feel comfortbol here I said me when Marya and I got in this room the boys started yelling at us an started being mean and they said were really both 19 teen and we brong you heire to be sold over seas we both yelled what are you talking about you herd locked the both of us in a dark room then took our phones away then the only time we came out of the room was to eat or too clean one time they tried to take advantage of my friend Marya but I did not let that happen because I prevented it frome one time we tried to excape but they caught us and beat us and nott feed us for days we just suffer.

Will They excape,It was one day left for us to excape


End file.
